


The Mother of Sparks

by thunderboltprime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderboltprime/pseuds/thunderboltprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Allspark, an entity of Primus, a part of the god that created their race, and yet none knew what it really was, what she really was, with dark energon corrupting the core, Optimus Prime travels to the core to receive the Matrix of leadership, in the process, he is also given the task to protect Primus' most beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a test run, to see how it goes, would love to get comments though, I've been um'ing and ah'ing about this story, i desperately want to write it but i just don't have the right inspiration at the moment, i hope you guys like the first chapter though. i will add more tags later and maybe change the title and fix the summary.

blue optics fell upon the figure of the femme, her armor glowed a beautiful soft white and sky blue, giving her form an aura of calm, gentle emotion, her smile was as soft as her beautiful features, her digits dainty as they lightly danced along the surface of a bright green spark tucked into it's woven bed with it's brothers and sisters.

her movement was graceful as she rose from her knees, the sparks rose up, hovering and dancing around her, making her seem like a goddess, as she spoke her voice was as soft as she seemed, as gentle and calm, she was truly pure, untouched by wrath but not by pain as she cupped a bright blue spark in her servo's, wandering over to the pool of energon.

the others spark zipped around her in joy as she knelt down to the pool, touching the tip of her digit the energon glowed and a she gently dipped her other servo onto the pool, submerging the spark she held so dear, chirps and twitters came from the others as their brother evaporated in the water and an image appeared in the pool as the ripples fell away to calm.

the femme's smile reached her lips once more as she watched upon the image of a little sparkling, brought alive in a world she did not know, and the image faded as the femme waved a servo over it, placing her servo up and giggling as the bright green spark tucked under her chin in an affectionate nuzzle towards it's creator.

the sparks chirped as the mech stepped forth into the room, all of them floating with speed to zoom in circles around the mech who let a light laugh pass by his lips, raising his servo, the sparks touched with happiness, each pulsing a brighter light as they did so.

"now now little one's, what have i told you about crowding your poor sire" her voice came gentle as she approached, ushering the little sparks away, each one zipped off to their little nests, snuggling beneath the woven folds, he lifted a servo and she smiled, placing her servo in his, cupped over before she slid it away, a little spark had appeared, the brightest of blue's.

"is it truly that time already" she asked as he cupped his servo around the spark "it is" he replied, stepping over to the pool, she stepped over the edge, ankle deep in the energon, he followed her as she walked to the center, to where a taller bowl sat, a small bowl of energon, just sitting there, clear as day.

"now, my darling little Prime" she said as he tipped his servo to the little spark toppled out to float over the pool, her chest plates parted and she lifted a servo, pinching free a string of essence she closed her chest plates, wrapping the white glow of essence around the spark like a protective blanket.

many times he had watched as she wove the cradles of energy for her dear little sparks to lie warm in all times, but only the most precious of sparks were wrapped in the warmth of her very own spark energy and sent off in such a way, sparks of primes, although she did not favor any single one her children, she loved them all equally and eternally, but these ones had to be treated with the utmost care as they were sent off into the world.

he had watched many times as she sent off their children, had watched as she had received their children also, guiding their weak sparks to a newly woven nest where they would grow strong once more and she would set them free into the world he had so carefully crafted for them until the day came where they would be chosen once more to join the world again as someone different.

he placed a servo upon her shoulder and she smiled up at him, his own armor glowed a bright white, although it was gold rather then blue as hers was, her optics glowed of multiple colors, much like all the sparks she tended to, his merely glowed a bright blue, like the spark they were about to send off.

she touched a digit to the pool as she averted her gaze back to their child, the pool glowed like the other had before, she pressed two digits to the spark, pushing it down into the pool, submerging it like she had the other spark, this one also evaporated, another image appeared in the small pool and the softest of smiles graced her face as she looked upon the sparkling that would soon be born, she touched her digit to the pool and with the ripples the image was gone and the glowing gone with it.

just as she was about to move away a reaction in the pool beneath them happened, a drop fell from the center pool and landed in the larger, instantly the energon began to turn red, a frown met her face and she knelt in the pool, placing her servo upon the top of it, it faded back to blue, if not slowly.

"is something the matter" he asked, concerned by the color change, this had never happened before "i don't know, but surely everything will be alright" she said, standing, she moved away from the center, stepping out of the pool, he followed.

he waited by the door as she saw to the sparks before following after him "something has been very unsettling, as of late" she said, now away from the room "and what is that" he asked, ever curious, nothing upset his love without his knowledge of it "i fear something will soon happen, and we will be unable to stop it, as our children return i have noticed their sparks are not as bright as when i sent them off" she explained.

she halted when he stopped, turning to face him "Primus, my love, is something the matter" she questioned, he gave her a soft smile, stepping forward to take her small dainty servo in his larger "no allspark, i have merely been seeing images i would not wish of the future" he assured her.

as he looked upon her he realized how untouched she truly was, as he kept her from the horrors of the world outside his very core, protected by his very life force, and those of the primes, their sons and daughters, forever would their children be her guardians, her protectors, when he was unable to do so, he feared the worst of her future, yet he remained in battle to keep her from the truth.

"i wish for your touch" she said, drawing him from his thoughts once more, he smiled gently at her, he would grant her anything she wished for if he were able, so instead he gave her all he could and she never asked for more, just him, just their children, it's all she wanted, all she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, inspiration has come to me, here's the next chapter, updates will not be regular but i will try my best to get them out. please comment.

Primus followed the pulse of his lovers spark, hearing each pulse like a beautiful harmony played in his mind, it was one of his great pleasures, to have her so near to him, as near as she could ever be, and still be able to know exactly where she was within, but today, her spark sounded out of tune, it had a song of sorrow and despair, he wished to know what exactly might have her so low.

"my spark" he stepped into the room, their room, even as deities they needed rest, to recharge before their next long day of work, like any other being did, in their room there was a large comfortable berth, with windows that allowed the brightness of the outside world to shine in, there was never a dark time in the world he had crafted within his own core, here, darkness was a bad thing, Darkness was his opposite and it was not welcome.

the volt door at the end of the room however, was open, he wandered over and stepped through into the room, Allspark stood there, her servo pressed to the glass that covered the merged spark shard of their original thirteen children, shards taken and forged into a single spark, small but alive and glowing brightly of multiple colors, she loved those shards as much as she did any of her children, they were all she had left to connect her to the first thirteen.

"Allspark, please, tell me why you are so upset" Primus asked, staring at his love with sorrow "so many of them, so many sparks, i am tired of receiving and not giving" she turned to face him "tell me, what is happening out there" she asked, there was true sorrow in her beautiful optics, sorrow he wished never to be there but was, to see it made his spark clench in his own form of pain.

"war my love, there is war" he replied ever so sadly, it broke him to see that tear slip down her cheek, to know that it ever existed, he merely took a step forward, brushing the tear from her cheek "our children must run their own paths, for the lives we have given them, you know as well as i that we cannot meddle with events of the future" he told her what he had told her many times before and would tell her many times after, a reminder, a promise to their children that he could not break.

she pushed his servo away, passing by him back into their room, he sighed, closing the door as he stepped out also, he stepped over to where she had halted in the center of the room, her delicate arms folded over her chest "Spark, do not be upset” he said, a sigh passed her lips as she turned back to face him, lifting her chin, her multi colored optics meeting his brightly lit blue.

“you have kept things from me to long” she said, trying to pull off anger, he simply smiled, she always failed at it, she could never be angry with him or anyone and he knew it, as did she even though she tried to anyway, she wanted to be angry with him at times “i prefer a smile upon your face my love” he said, cupping her cheek in his larger servo, her kind nature was one to behold and not even she, in all her might, could hold back the tiny smile that graced her lips once more.

"there, that is what i wish to see for the rest of my days, to see you without it pains me" he said, her dainty servo fell on his heavy and larger one as he stroked his thumb lightly over her lips, he remembered the day they had first met in this new world, when he had taken his place at the core of the world his children lived upon, and within came her true existence, she had become something more.

Primus could not believe he had once simply known her as the Allspark, giver of life, mother of all sparks, she had been the one to fall in love with him, at first he had been blind, and then he had overheard her talking to her sparks one day, telling them of the love she held for the one who had brought her to existence to serve the world he had made for his children, that day he had not simply seen her as friend but lover, and he would never wish to turn back to a time they were apart in such a way.

"i would never wish to be the one to cause you pain" Allspark promised him there and then, releasing his servo she slipped away from him and in barely a moments notice she was gone, slipped out the door to wander the halls of the home he had once made for her long ago, he closed his optics as he listened to the rhythm of her spark beat, it had changed since before, happy and delighted, he wished she would always be that way, he wished.

a sigh left him as his gaze fell through the large window nearby, staring out across the vast landscapes of his home, his essence, how could she forgive after what he may have to do, how was she to love him if what came arrived with force and he had no choice but to send her away, he would not dear allow her to suffer in a world he could not leave, a world he would gladly expel her from, to save her from a terribly painful suffering.


	3. Chapter 3

Allspark stood out on the balcony, staring at the bright orb that sat in the sky like a sun, this sun however never went down and could be seen from all reaches of the land around her, the bright orb of light was none other then the very core of her lover, surrounding each and every individual within this realm in a blanket of warmth and safety.

what her bright optics settled upon though was the strange occurance in this light, barely a moment of a flicker, something dark streaked across the light and Allspark could not hold back the gasp as her servo's gripped the railing, was this war outside doing harm to her lover.

she left the edge of the balcony and wandered back into the large hallway, smiling gently at the sparks that twittered and chirps and gave pulses of light as they flew around her, happy to their creator, she stopped suddenly as one touched to the center of her chest plates and a force met her own spark.

she touched a digit to the spark hovering before her "not today little one" she said in the softest of tones, pressing a kiss to her digit she places it back upon the glowing orb and it twittered excitedly before zipping off after it's brothers and sisters.

her ped's, light and unheard upon the floor, led her to a room she was forbidden to enter, she always obeyed her lover, never to wander beyond this door, she wished to obey him for as long as she could but something just did not feel right.

as she lay her servo upon the door she gasped, stepping back, a painful pulse streaked through her body, her spark protected by the dark force but it's pure light energy, no darkness could breach her spark when it glowed so brightly.

"Primus" she called as she finally drew the courage to push open the door, she watched as many screens suddenly disappeared, around the room and her gaze fell on his form where he stood in the center, turning to face her "Allspark, i have told you many a times not to enter here" he said as he approached her, a few heavy steps and he was falling to one knee.

Allspark gasped and rushed to him in an instant, taking his head in her hands, their optics met "you must rest" she said before helped him back to his ped's, he tried his best to hold himself up but she could tell he was failing to do so as she supported his weight to their chambers, their sparks zipping about in their own distress as they realized their second creator was not well.

Spark watched her lover ease himself back onto the berth, his breath was heavy and uneven, it broke her to see him so weak, and if he was weak, then how was he to protect them all from what lay beyond, how was he to allow the pool to glow while she continued to send off their children, and receive them as they returned to her.

"my spark" he lifted a servo to her and she took it, seating herself beside him, she watched as he parted his chest plates and removed what she realized now was the true matrix of leadership, taken back by him long ago, his chest plates closed as he now held the object in his servo.

"do not fear my love, everything will be well in time, i trust our children to do the right thing" he said, she did not understand what he meant, but she knew all was not well outside this beautiful world he so loved and cared for while she tended to their children within it.

her gaze fell to their linked servos as he closed his optics and let free a small breath "i grant you the Matrix of leadership Optimus Prime, for you have earned it" he gaze lifted with a flicker and instantly she shut them tightly as the Matrix was engulfed in a blinding light, when she opened them it was gone and he turned his servo.

she gasped, her gaze turning to the volt room as the door fell open and the orb of her first children flew out to hover over is servo, a tear streaked down her cheek "no, please no, don't" she begged him with a horrible sadness in her tone.

he looked at her, sighing as he released her servo and raised it to touch her cheek, her lips, removing the tear "forgive me my spark" he said, she lifted her servo to his and pressed the lightest of kisses upon his digit as he pressed the tiny sphere to her chest and it faded through to be with her spark.

"Protect the Allspark with your life Optimus Prime, as your brethren has done before you" the words left his lips and she gave a shuddered breath before she felt a weight lift and he was no longer there, no longer touching her, she already already longed for what was now gone, there was no going back.

Primus sighed, letting his arms rest by his sides, he could close his optics now, let the weight that had settled upon him drift away, his Allspark was gone and he was not certain she would ever forgive him for sending her away like that, he wished he could bring her back but he wasted what little energy he had left to send her away with the matrix and the sphere, he let himself rest, praying his children would do no harm to his love.

the light faded and Allspark fell to her knees, looking upon the core from outside was not something she had ever witnessed in her eternal life, tears fell down her cheeks as her gaze lifted and she saw what harmed her lover so, his brothers life blood.

a voice caught her attention and she turned her head to look to the speaker, mechs stood there, looking back at her in just as much surprise, she closed her optics and forced herself to stand before she opened them again "i will return to you" she whispered softly.


	4. Chapter 4

"so, what's it like, living in the well" Allspark looked to Ironhide as Optimus held out a servo to her, she gratefully took it and he pulled her up onto the next level before helping Ironhide "it was home, a safe place, i wouldn't know how to explain it otherwise, i have not experienced life outside until now" she replied kindly.

to see her children in their true forms and not simply as sparks was a gift in a way, but it also reminded her she was no longer in the well with her lover "is it true, the stories, that everyone lives there for eternity" Ironhide asked her another question she would be very happy to answer, he was one of her many children.

"not exactly" she replied, it was not just Ironhide who sent her the questioning look this time "what do you mean" the prime asked, he had been surprised to find the Allspark was a living being and not simply some orb that created them, everyone would be surprised, but he was already making plans in order to protect her from anything that may be a threat to her existence.

"Primus crafted a world within himself, vast lands for all to explore, i collect those who arrive to the well and i send them into the world to recover, to gain the strength they lost in death, when the times comes they are summoned back to me and i shape their sparks, i take their memories of their old life and i store them away, for a time they remain in my home before i find the time comes where i must send them into off again to live a new life chosen for them" Allspark explained with a beautiful smile upon her face at the thought of her many children.

Ironhide hummed thoughtfully "so it's like reincarnation" he said, she gave a simply nod "very much so, i remember each and every individual spark i send off, i love them all equally, i believe it was only Optimus who remained within the walls of my home for such a long time, the day i sent you off, the pool turned red, i didn't understand it at first, but now i do" she told them.

"and what it that" Optimus asked, his curiosity getting the better of him "you, my dear one, are something much greater then your former self, you lead your brothers and sisters with a soft spark and i realize the essence of myself i bestowed upon you that day had merged with your spark more then i believed it could" she replied in all honesty.

Optimus smiled back at her, she was a beauty, he would not lie, her armor had a slight glow to it, she was pure and untouched and he wanted to protect from the world he was about to lead her into, he prayed silently that the world show her mercy, that she would never fall into Megatron's clutches.

"you chose an odd mate" Optimus was drawn from his thoughts at the sound of her soft soothing voice, his optics falling on her again as he raised an optic ridge in question, how would she have known he was bonded, a small giggle left her at his confusion "i can feel him, i can feel all sparks, i would not be named the mother of sparks if i could not" she informed him with light amusement.

"Ratchet, yes, he may be temperamental, but i love him either way" Optimus told her, Ironhide gave a fake gag behind them "if i ever think I've fallen in love please hit me" he said, Allspark gave a happy sigh "everyone experiences love at some stage in their life" she told him, he just huffed "you would know, you love all your children" he stated.

Allspark stopped in her tracks as Optimus pulled himself up to the next level with a bit of a struggle "of course i love my children, each and every one of them equally, they are all unique in their own ways, but as i love my children i also love Primus, without him i would not know what love was as i would simply not exist" she informed.

"Ironhide will learn that love is something we were all born with one day" Optimus said with a warm smile as he helped her up again, taking both her servo's in his larger, it reminded her of her lovers servo's, then again Optimus was a creation of Primus, he simply resided within a new form and had been raised by different mecha.

"we are almost there" Optimus informed after he had helped Ironhide "might i ask you something" Allspark questioned as she took the primes offered servo to be guided through the dark tunnel "you may" Optimus said, who was he to deny the one who had crafted all sparks the answer to any question she might have "is it always this dark" she asked.

the prime gave a light chuckle, she was clearly not used to the darkness, or the outside world for that matter, Primus had certainly isolated her from anything that might prove to be a danger to her, in a way he had been right in doing so, but by doing so he had also limited her knowledge of the outside world and how it worked.

"no, it is not, when we leave the tunnels it will be dark but there are the stars to guide us and the sun will soon rise" he assured her, sooner or later she would set optics on their world falling into devastation, hopefully she would understand the meaning of this war, that she would forgive them for what they did to one another in such terrible times, for now though, he would keep her mind on better things.


	5. Chapter 5

Allspark looked around as they finally came out of the tunnels, her optics falling on the sky above, she had never seen a sky so beautiful, the stars, upon a black canvas were scattered and twinkled in the dark of the night, it reminded her of the many sparks she had tended to, but simply sitting even brighter against the darkness, sweeping away her fears.

"it is alright Allspark" Optimus assured as he felt her grip his servo tighter "oh, i am not frightened, it is very beautiful" she replied with honesty, her only fear was of that dark, she'd lived in the light her entire life that darkness was an unfamiliar thing and she wasn't certain she would ever become used to it.

Allspark looked ahead as she felt the approach of more of her children, upon seeing them a small smile graced her lips, so many of them baring their own unique forms for their own unique personality.

"Optimus" it was Ratchet who rushed up, Allspark released her grip on the primes servo and stepped back to allow them the space they needed, glancing up at Ironhide who gave a nod in acknowledgement to his comrades "who is this" a bright but serious spark stood before them, Allspark recognized him, no matter how many lifetimes he would never changed, she loved that about him.

"this is Allspark" Optimus introduced her, waving his servo over in her direction, the shock on all their faces was enough to tell her that no one expected her to be a living, breathing, walking being as Optimus had told her, but her soothing presence alone was enough to tell them what their prime said was true.

\--

Allspark did not enjoy the trip from their former location to the place her children called Iacon, but it was their home and soon to be hers it seemed as they told her it was currently the safest place for her to be, she had to part ways with her prime as he needed to return to his work and although a deity Ratchet was insistent he see to her condition in case she was not in full health.

"your awfully quiet" Allspark noted while she sat upon the berth, his spark was loud but his thought words unspoken, he lifted his gaze to hers as he checked the lines in her servos to ensure everything was working as it should be "i'm sorry, it's just, being in the presence of the mother herself, i'm sure everyone is as speechless as i am" he replied with honesty.

Allspark smiled brightly "you needn't be shy" she told him even though her words wouldn't do much to aid in the matter, it would take some time for her children to grow used to her presence around them so she wouldn't invade until they were ready to come to her.

"i don't mean to pry but....i need to check you spark chambers condition" the medic informed, Allspark gave a nod and parted her chest plates, the bright light from her spark was a flooding light but it dimmed upon her beckoning, she didn't want to blind the poor mech that saw to her health.

Ratchet seemed a little surprised to say the least, looking into her chamber so seek any anomalies or cracks in the chamber "I've never seen a more healthier spark or chamber for that matter, then again i would expect nothing less from you, i'm curious about the sparkling though, is this how you create new ones" he questioned with curiosity.

Allspark raised an optic ridge, searching deep into her own spark with confusion to his meaning, there attached on a little tendril of energy, she could feel the pulse of a prime spark quietly napping against her own as it very slowly received more energy to grow in size, with it she felt the presence of her thirteen sons and daughter, she closed her optics as a tear fell down her cheek, Primus had not left her alone after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is reading this is good at art i would love if you could draw a picture of Allspark, for art i go as far as stick men so it would be awesome if someone could draw her for me, thanks so much and i hope you continue to enjoy my story.


	6. Chapter 6

Allspark stood on the balcony, staring out over the beautiful world beyond, she often did so to ease her mind after sending yet another spark away, it was always difficult no matter how many times she did it, a mothers love was strong and she was the mother of all.

the large servo of her lover fell upon her back as he stepped up beside her, she had heard and felt his approach and looked up at him with a warm smile that he returned as he held out his other servo in an offering which she took as she placed her smaller one in his.

Primus led her through the halls to their room, turning to her to caress her cheek with a thumb before she noted something in her vision that was rather unsettling, Allspark pushed away her servo and turned to the room where her most precious sparks where held, the door was slightly open, she slipped her servo free of his and moved to the door to press it the rest of the way open.

the room was completely dark and a mech stood in the center of the room over the case in which the spark was held safely, she stepped back upon feeling his dark and powerful presence that loomed over the entirety of the room and seeped beyond, he turned and his gaze settled upon her with a seething envy that had been building for a very very long time.

"give me the Allspark" he ran at her but it was Primus who destroyed him with a single touched before he turned to where she had back herself up to the berth and had a panicked yet fearful gaze, Primus stepped towards her and touched his servo to her her arm the other to her cheek "he breeches your dreams my love, close your optics, think of only me" he told her softly before she did as he said.

Allspark opened her optics to look upon a dark room with the only light being from the lamp beside the berth, she hadn't been able to rest without a form of light and she thanked her children for understanding her fear of the darkness surrounding her when she had been protected by the light for her entire existence until now.

she fisted her servo and pressed it over her chest where her spark hummed an unfamiliar tune filled with fear, a light broke through it however and she knew her love with still with her because he had seeped into her dreams and removed the darkness she feared the most, she knew he would continue to fight for her, to be in her dreams and destroy any ounce of darkness that crept into her spark and attempted to corrupt her pure soul.

another light shone brightly within her and a smile graced her lips as she thought of that little light that grew so strong with the help of it's brothers and sister who took great care to ensure their new brother was taken care of and protected from all that she might fear.

removing the sheet the covered her frame and sat up, Ratchet had been concerned for her lack of experience with the weather on Cybertron and had passed her a blanket to keep her warm in the night until her body was able to adjust to the cold, she had thanked him and used it when she hadn't gotten cold which was a new experience for her.

Allspark stepped towards the door and palmed the panel beside it like she had been shown, the door opened into the hallway and she stepped out, Optimus said he would tell everyone to be watchful of her presence in a manner that they were to aid her when they saw her if she wasn't with anyone else, of course he had place a guard by her door and he stood there quietly with his arms folded where he leaned back against the wall in recharge.

stepping towards him she touched her servo to his arm and he blinked open his optics before waking quickly at the sight of her "oh, i'm sorry i didn't mean to..." he trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment at being caught recharging on the job "it's alright, no harm done, would be a dear and show me where i could find some energon" she asked, he perked right up at her question and nodded "sure, right this way" he said.

"what's your name" Allspark asked as she proceeded to wander along beside him "oh, Bronze, my names Bronze" he replied with a grin her way, she smiled back at him, she remembered his spark well enough and knew him to be a playful yet restless spark, she was going to have quite the time learning all their names but at least she was still surrounded by her creations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter down, i got in the mood to write and decided to get a few chapters in, thank you for waiting for me to publish, i definitely know how i'm gonna play out the story now and i'll continue to try and get these chapters out as soon as i can.


End file.
